Spiegel der Seele
by Janazuul
Summary: Die Gefährten haben versagt, der Ring fällt Sauron wieder in die Hand und alles schein verloren...doch warum??


Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören mir wie immer nicht, danke an den guten alten Tolkien... danke, danke, danke. Don't own so don't sue !!  
  
Spiegel der Seele  
  
Gehetzt blickte er sich um. Die Straße vor ihm war frei, auch rechts und links in den leeren Eingängen der verwaisten Häuser war keine Bewegung zu erkennen. Die Stadt war ausgestorben, zumindest schien sie ausgestorben. Schnell huschte er in die Straße rechts von ihm und dann in den nächsten Hauseingang. Er musste Minas Tirith verlassen, musste diese Falle, in die er freiwillig gekommen war, nun wieder verlassen.  
  
Seit Wochen hatte er keine Ruhe mehr gefunden, hatte kaum Schlaf auf der Flucht gehabt. Auf der Suche nach Essen war er schließlich nach Minas Tirith gekommen. Er hatte trotz besseren Wissens die noch schwelenden Reste der Stadt betreten. Alles war überrannt worden von diesen unseligen Kreaturen. Orks überall und sie hatten das Land geschändet und überall dort Feuer gelegt, wo sie brennbares Material dazu gefunden hatten.  
  
Schnell huschte er in eine Türöffnung auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite weiter und presste sich dicht an die Wand. Alles war verloren und nun blieb ihm nur zu überleben. Vielleicht konnte er sich mit einigen Überlebenden zusammenschließen und dann noch einen Versuch unternehmen, Sauron in eine letzte Schlacht zu verwickeln, allerdings mit wenig Hoffnung auf Erfolg.  
  
Nun da Sauron den Ring wieder hatte und die Gemeinschaft versagt hatte, konnte er auf nichts Anderes mehr hoffen, als mit letzter Anstrengung zu überleben um das Böse weiter zu bekämpfen. Jetzt jedoch war es sinnlos, er war alleine und nur noch ein Schwert hatte er. Den wunderschönen Bogen, den Galadriel ihm in Lothlorien zum Geschenk gemacht hatte, hatte er vor den Toren Maronnens verloren. Vieles mehr noch hatte er dort verloren und sein Herz schmerzte bei der Erinnerung an diesen schwarzen Tag.  
  
Grausame Bilder quälten ihn, sobald er auch nur seine Augen schloss. Der Geruch der Leichen, das Blut, die Erinnerung daran, schien in seine Gedanken gebrannt zu sein. Legolas versuchte, sich an den Text einer alten Weise erinnern, um die schrecklichen Stunden so aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen. Er hatte nur überlebt, weil Gimli ihn gerettet hatte....nein, er wollte daran nicht denken.....Gimli.....er ...er war.... Wie ging die verfluchte Melodie doch gleich. In Gedanken nach den Worten des Liedes suchend, blickte Legolas angespannt um die Ecke einer Straßenbiegung.  
  
Seine Augen wurden einen Moment unscharf, die Umrisse der dunklen Straße vor ihm verschwammen und erneut schoben sich Bilder aus der großen Schlacht vor seine Augen. Legolas blickte auf seine Hände herab. Sie waren dunkel vor Schmutz, die Entberungen der letzten Tage und Wochen hatte ihre Spuren auf ihnen hinterlassen. Er hörte ein Schluchzen und wusste nicht, dass er selbst es war, der bei der Erinnerung an Gimli aufschluchzte und an der Häuserwand zusammensank. Die Axt....sie hatte noch immer in dem Ork gesteckt, der nur Atemzüge zuvor versucht hatte, die von der Schlacht heiße Schneide mit Legolas' Blut zu beflecken. Der massige Ork hatte Legolas noch im Todeskampf mit seinem schrecklichen Gewicht unter sich begraben.  
  
Legolas war mit seinem Kopf gegen etwas Hartes geschlagen und erst wieder zu sich gekommen, als der Lärm der Schlacht längst weitergezogen war. Geblieben war nur der schreckliche Geruch, das Stöhnen Verwundeter und dichter Qualm, der von verkohlten Körpern wehte und die Augen brennen ließ. Das Gewicht des Orks hatte seinen Brustkorb zusammengedrückt und ihm das Atmen erschwert.  
  
Legolas versuchte die Bilder zu verdrängen und sein Blick wurde wieder etwas klarer. Er wurde sich plötzlich der Gefahr bewusst, in welcher er schwebte, kam erschrocken wieder in die Höhe und huschte weiter in den tiefen Schatten einer Mauer. Wie war nur dieser verdammte Text - so schön und rein und kein böses Sinnen war in diesem Text enthalten, wenn er sich nur erinnern würde, vielleicht...vielleicht könnte er dann...  
  
NEIN, was geschehen war, konnte keine schöne Weise wieder ungeschehen machen, noch seine Gedanken von Blut und Terror heilen. Die Orks waren über sie hinweg gerast und hatten sich neuen Plänen zugewandt. Was war nur geschehen? Sauron....er musste den Ring zurück gewonnen haben, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass Frodo tot war, oder so gut wie tot. Sie mussten versagt haben. Alle Hoffnung auf Leben in Mittelerde war verworfen. Wenn Sauron den Ring hatte, so war jede Hoffnung sinnlos und bald würden unbeschreibliche Schrecken Mittelerde heimsuchen. Die Abgründe der Finsternis würden sich aus Saurons verdorbenen Wesen auf ganz Mittelerde ergießen und alles, was gut und schön war, würde vergehen.  
  
Alle waren tot und Hoffnung gab es nicht mehr. Er würde dem Schicksal seiner Gefährten folgen, die schon vor den Toren Maronnens diese Welt verlassen hatten. Das Schicksal hatte nur ihn verschmäht und spielte nun ein grausames Spiel dass ihn verzweifelt durch die Welt leitete, ihn Schritt für Schritt in ein ungewisses Leid führte. Denn Leid war alles was er noch erwartete.  
  
Wie lange das nun her war, seit er alleine durch die Dunkelheit der Welt stolperte, konnte er nicht nachvollziehen, nur dass einige Wochen vergangen sein mussten. Er erinnerte sich kaum daran, seine Schritte gesetzt zu haben, doch war er schließlich vollkommen umnächtigt und ausgehungert in Minas Tirith angekommen. Zwei Tage war er nun schon in hier, jedoch hatte er noch nicht einen Moment Ruhe oder Schlaf gefunden, geschweige denn etwas zu essen. Doch immer noch lebte sein Körper, angetrieben von einer inneren Stärke, deren Ende er herbeisehnte.  
  
Minas Tirith war tot, das musste er sich nun eingestehen. Nichts gab es mehr, unter den Augen der Valar, was hier lebte und nichts Essbares hatte er gefunden. Er würde Minas Tirith verlassen müssen und noch weiter nach Westen gehen; vielleicht konnte er in Lothlorien noch Hilfe finden, vielleicht auch noch in Bruchtal, sollte Lothlorien verlassen sein. Es konnte nicht sein, dass die Orks unter Saurons Führung schon so weit gekommen waren. Es war nicht möglich. Es musste noch Widerstände geben. Und vielleicht würde Sauron auch erst seine Kräfte weiter sammeln, hatte er doch all seine Gedanken und seinen bösen Willen auf die Suche nach dem Ring gelenkt.  
  
Legolas wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen, als er plötzlich ein grausames Lachen und die Schreie hörte. Das erste Zeichen von Leben, seit er Minas Tirith betreten hatte, sah man von den vielen fast Begegnungen mit herumstreunenden Orks ab. Er presste sich tiefer in den Schatten der Mauer und blickte in die Richtung, aus welcher der Schrei gekommen war. Ein Stück die Straße nach Osten herauf öffnete sie sich zu einem Hof hin; von dort war der Schrei gekommen. Doch dies war ein Mensch gewesen, eine Frau, kein Kriegsgeschrei von Orks oder das tiefe Grollen der Warge. Dies war eine Frau gewesen. Ohne dass er sich dessen bewusst wurde, huschte er vorsichtig die Straße nach Osten entlang. Während seine Füße schon den Weg beschritten, war er sich nicht sicher was er tun sollte. Wieder hatte er die toten Körper seiner Gefährten vor Augen.  
  
Eine unglaubliche Erkenntnis begann sich urplötzlich in seinem Inneren aufzubauen und Legolas' Gesicht wurde hart, seine Augen kalt und unbeugsam. Wann hatte er begonnen zu zweifeln?  
  
Es musste mit Gandalfs Tod begonnen haben, ein nagender Zweifel, ob die Aufgabe der Gefährten Erfolg haben könnte, da nun ihr stärkstes Mitglied von ihnen genommen war. Wieder erfüllte ein Schrei die Dunkelheit. Legolas blickte nach Osten, es konnte nur wenige Häuser entfernt sein. Konnte er es wagen? Etwas in der tiefe seines Herzen sehnte seinen Tod herbei und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als diesen Schreien zu folgen um dort ein Ende zu finden. Doch ein anderer Teil in seinem Herzen weigerte sich den Weg seiner Gefährten zu gehen, doch mehr noch dem, der in Not war, nicht zu Hilfe zu eilen. Er durfte seine Hoffnungslosigkeit nicht Überhand gewinnen lassen.  
  
Lautlos huschte Legolas weiter die Straße nach Osten entlang, dann blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Legolas zögerte erneut und drückte sich dichter an die Mauer in seinem Rücken. Der Mond leuchtete hell und langsam zogen Wolken von Osten auf und drohten das bleiche Licht des Mondes zu verbergen, doch ein Wind kam von Westen auf und versuchte zaghaft, die Wolken zurückzudrängen und das silberne Antlitz des Mondes weiter zu bewahren. Warum zögerte er? Verunsichert bewegte er sich auf das Ende der Straße zu, den Schreien entgegen, zutiefst von sich selbst und seinen Gedanken befremdet. Er musste helfen. Das war nicht recht, nichts zu tun. Falsch....er musste helfen.  
  
- Wieder das Lachen - diesmal näher.  
  
Immer noch vollkommen verwirrt aber entschlossen rannte Legolas los, denn wieder hatte der Schrei einer Frau die nächtliche Stille zerrissen. Dann hörte er, wie in der Ferne Stoff zerrissen wurde. "Nein!" Die Erkenntnis, in welcher Art Bedrängnis sich die Frau gerade befinden musste, kam plötzlich und unerwartet und ließ Legolas' Zögern in Entschlossenheit umschlagen. Diese Schandtat durfte er nicht zulassen. Legolas spürte, wie trotz seiner Entschlossenheit dennoch ein Zweifel blieb und dieses ungewohnte Gefühl verunsicherte Legolas zutiefst.  
  
Er löste sich aus dem Schatten der Mauer und lief los, spürte nicht wie seine Füße in Pfützen traten und das laute Plätschern des Wassers, das seine Schritte verursachten, drang nicht in sein Bewusstsein. Er hatte sein Schwert gezogen und rannte, alle Vorsicht außer acht lassend, um der Frau zu Hilfe zu kommen. Würde er ihr helfen, so würde vielleicht auch dieser nagende Zweifel in seinem Kopf verschwinden und alles würde wieder gut sein.  
  
Als er die letzte Hausfassade erreicht hatte, hinter welcher die Frau sich befinden musste, zuckte plötzlich ein breiter, dunkler Arm hervor und noch bevor Legolas ausweichen konnte, packte die Pranke ihn an der Kehle. Legolas wurde mit schier unkontrollierbarer Kraft herumgeschleudert und gegen eine Hauswand geschleudert. Mit eisernem Griff wurde ihm immer die Kehle zusammengedrückt, so dass er überrascht nach Luft röchelte.  
  
Durch den Schwung, mit dem er an die Wand geschleudert worden war, war ihm fast das Schwert aus der Hand gerissen worden; gerade noch konnte er seine Hand wieder schließen, bevor es aus seinen Fingern gleiten konnte. Nach Luft verlangend, umklammerte er den Schwertgriff und riss das Schwert mit aller Kraft herum. Kaum war er sich bewusst, was für ein Gegner ihn überrascht hatte, da schnitt sein Schwert auch schon in einen Körper. Legolas starrte das an, was ihn ergriffen hatte und immer noch mit nur einer Hand gegen die Wand drückte.  
  
Mit seinem Kopf war er gegen die Wand hinter sich geprallt und etwas Blut verschleierte ihm die Sicht auf seinen Gegner. Doch die schwarze und verdreckte Fratze ließ keinen Zweifel aufkommen. Ein Uruk-hai hatte seine Schritte in den Pfützen gehört und von seinem Opfer abgelassen. Im nächsten Moment spürte Legolas nicht mehr, wie sein Schwert in Fleisch schnitt, sondern wie die andere Pranke des Uruk-hais seine eigene Schwerthand umschloss, den Hieb zurück zwang und dann erbarmungslos zudrückte. Legolas schloss die Augen, als der Schmerz kaum mehr zu ertragen war und schließlich sein Handgelenk mit einem unerträglichen Schmerz brach. Das Klirren des Schwertes, welches auf die Straße fiel, übertönte das Brechen des Knochens.  
  
Schmerzgepeinigt stöhnte er auf und während Punkte vor seinen Augen zu tanzen begannen, blickte er sich verzweifelt nach einer Waffe um. Doch sein Blick traf nur auf eine Frau, die zusammengekauert nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt auf dem Boden in einer Mauernische lehnte. Ihr Kleid war zerrissen worden und sie hatte sich ganz klein in die Nische gezwängt, hielt das zerrissene Kleid krampfhaft umklammert. Ihre blutigen Knie hatte sie ganz nah an den Körper gezogen, wippte leicht hin und her und strich immer wieder über den Stoff des Kleides, den sie apathisch vor ihre entblößten Brüste drückte. Leise wimmerte sie vor sich hin, sang ein Lied aus Kindertagen.  
  
Wie in einem irren Traum gefangen, erkannte Legolas die Melodie des Liedes und erinnerte sich an die Reiter Rohans, von denen es handelte. Er schien kaum mehr bei Bewusstsein, doch die Wörter flossen durch seinen Geist und begannen ihn fortzutragen. Etwas in Legolas schien aufzuschreien, sich verzweifelt zu wehren, während er mit langsamer werdenden Tritten versuchte, dem Uruk-hai irgendwie zu schaden, sich von ihm zu befreien.  
  
Er riss die Augen auf, starrte in die dunkle, grinsende Fratze und versuchte, mit der unverletzten Hand die Pranke des Uruk-hai von seinem Hals zu lösen. Sein Blick begann sich zu trüben, als er einen gewaltigen Dolch, den der Ork in einem Gürtel um seine Brust trug, sah. Er griff danach und begann verzweifelt am Griff der schwarzen Klinge zu zerren. Der Dolch löste sich aus seiner Scheide und Legolas richtete ihn gegen den Hals seines Feindes. Doch bevor er einen tödlichen Streich ausführen konnte, wischte der Ork die Hand mit dem Dolch fort, ganz so als wolle er eine lästige Fliege vertreiben.  
  
Der Dolch wurde Legolas aus der Hand geschleudert und flog in einem weiten Bogen davon. Der Uruk -hai gab ein gutturales Grunzen von sich und schleuderte Legolas davon, auf die andere Seite der Straße, wo er gegen die gegenüberliegende Mauer schlug. Mit einem dumpfen Schlag prallte Legolas von der Wand ab und fiel dann auf die vom Regen matschige Straße. Er kam seitwärts auf und mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren, tiefen Knacken, welches Legolas unter Schmerzen aufschreien ließ, sprang seine rechte Schulter aus dem Gelenk. Einen Moment erfasste ihn eine erlösende Schwäche und er driftete für Augenblicke in ein wunderbares Vergessen.  
  
Schwere Tropfen trommelten auf sein Gesicht und im Rauschen des Regens hörte er eine zittrige Stimme, die von einem weiten Land sang, edlen Pferden und wilden Rohirrim, dann schien die Stimme in einem Gurgeln unterzugehen und schließlich war nur noch das Rauschen des Regens zu hören. Legolas zwang sich wieder zu Bewusstsein zu kommen und öffnete seine Augen. Ein kleiner Bach floss wenige Fuß vor seinem Gesicht unaufhörlich die Straße in Richtung Westen hinab. Während sich die Welt begann zu drehen, färbte sich das Wasser des kleinen Baches langsam rot und von Schwäche zur Untätigkeit verdammt, folgten Legolas' Augen dem Ursprung der Röte.  
  
Doch die Welt hatte nicht begonnen sich zu drehen, jemand hatte ihn zur Seite gedreht und begann, in seinen Kleidung zu wühlen, schnitt seine Taschen auf und grobe, dreckige Finger strichen über seinen mageren Körper, suchten nach etwas. Eine unglaubliche Müdigkeit bemächtigte sich seiner und dennoch suchte sein Blick weiter nach dem Ursprung des roten Wassers. Sie war der Ursprung..... Ruhig lag sie auf der Seite, der Stoff des zerrissenen Kleides lag locker zwischen ihren Fingern, ganz so, als habe sie ihn nur kurz zur Seite gelegt, bevor sie mit dem Nähen fortfahren wollte. Doch sie würde nie wieder nähen, nie wieder würde ihre Stimme das Kinderlied summen, nie wieder würden ihre Augen mit Leben erfüllt sein. Denn das Blut floss aus ihrem Körper wie ein steter und nur langsam verebbender Fluss des Lebens, der nichts weiter mehr war, als Farbe in einem Bach aus Regen, der unaufhaltsam nach Westen floss.  
  
Die Realisation dessen was Legolas gerade sah, fügte sich nur langsam bis zu einem vollständigen Bild zusammen und als er endlich verstand, dass die Frau tot war, spürte er wie die Erkenntnis seinen gesamten Geist grausam erschütterte. Die dreckigen Finger wanderten weiter über seinen Körper und schienen unberührt von der Welt, die für Legolas gerade zusammenbrach. Sie war tot, alle waren tot. Gandalf, Gimli, Aragorn, die Hobbits....der Ring - er war verloren. Mittelerde war verloren. Alle waren tot, die Welt würde dunkel werden und Legolas spürte, wie ein Schluchzen aus ihm herausbrach und heiße Tränen in seine Augen stiegen und schließlich überliefen. Alles war verloren und nur er war noch am Leben und welche Schmach war dieses Leben. Eine Verzweiflung bemächtigte sich seiner und mit letzter Kraft zwang Legolas sich zurück in die grausame Wirklichkeit. Er wand seinen Blick von der Frau ab, die mit leeren Augen ihr eigenes Blut zu verfolgen schien und blickte seinem eigenen Tod in die Augen.  
  
Der Uruk-hai suchte immer noch Legolas Körper ab, als Legolas aufschrie und mit dem irren Mut eines unendlich Verzweifelten dem Ungetüm mit der Linken, da sein rechter Arm nur noch pulsierender Schmerz war, ins Gesicht schlug. Der Uruk-hai jedoch schien nicht besonders beeindruckt von Legolas Versuch und schlug ihm einfach mehrmals ins Gesicht, bis Legolas fast wieder in die Besinnungslosigkeit davon trieb. Kaum mehr spürte er die Welt um sich, als der Ork von ihm abließ, um sich einige Schritte zu entfernen. Legolas zwang seinen schmerzenden Körper wieder zu Bewusstsein und tastete mit seiner Hand auf der schlammigen Straße umher, bis er gefunden hatte, was er suchte. Seine Faust schloss sich langsam aber entschieden um einen Stein, der aus der abgenutzten Straße hervorstach und zog ihn aus der lockeren Verfugung. Mit einem hasserfüllten Schrei warf er den Stein von sich und traf den Ork, der über einem weiteren Leichnam wenige Schritte entfernt stöberte, an einer Schulter.  
  
Der Uruk-hai fuhr urplötzlich herum und gab ein tiefes Grunzen von sich, während Legolas versuchte, sich in die Höhe zu hieven. Dann war der Ork herangekommen und trat gegen den linken Arm, auf den Legolas sich stützte. Legolas fiel wieder zurück und blickte den Ork nur noch an, unglaublicher Hass lag in seinen Augen und er spuckte dem Ork gerade ins Gesicht. Der Uruk-hai legte seinen Kopf schief, so als schätze er den verletzten Elben ein.  
  
Legolas blickte weiter unverwandt in die grausamen, schwarzen Augen seines Feindes, als der sich über ihn beugte. Einen Moment befürchtete er, nicht durchzustehen was er begonnen hatte, doch dann begann eine unglaubliche Ruhe ihn zu erfüllen. Er sog die Luft mit einem zittrigen Atemzug, der überlaut in seinen Ohren klang, ein, während sein Herzschlag wie wirbelnde Donnerschläge die Geräusche des Regens übertönte. Alles wurde still, nur noch sein Herzschlag und das Gesicht des Uruk-hai, der sich weiter über ihn beugte, erfüllte die Welt. Der Ork starrte ihm unergründlich in die Augen und stützte dann seine schwarze Pranke auf Legolas rechte, ausgekugelte Schulter. Ein Schrei durchbrach den Rhythmus seines Herzschlages und Legolas wusste, dass er es gewesen war, der gerade geschrieen hatte.  
  
Er biss krampfhaft die Zähne zusammen und sein Blick löste sich nicht von den tiefen, grausamen Augen des Ork. Die Welt hinter dem Kopf seines Feindes schien einen Moment zu einem wundervollen Grün zu werden und Legolas hatte das Gefühl Wald zu riechen, nasse Blätter, die auf der Erde seine Heimat lagen, er spürte Wind, der durch die Blätter des Düsterwalds strich, auf seinem Gesicht. Dann wurde die Welt wieder dunkel und die Nacht umrahmte erneut das Gesicht des Uruk-hais. Wasser troff von seinen zottigen Haaren und ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper. Legolas zog die Luft in einem verzweifelten Atemzug ein und schloss seine Augen einen Moment. Legolas' Körper erzitterte, als der Ork den Dolch wieder aus seinem Körper zog und die blutige Klinge zurück in die Scheide am Gürtel um seine Brust steckte. Legolas linke Hand hatte sich an den ledernen Brustschutz des Uruk-hai geklammert und sein Atem ging in zittrigen Zügen. Während Legolas Herzschlag langsamer und langsamer wurde, leerte sich sein Blick und sein Gesicht entspannte sich.  
  
Sein Herz schlug ein weiteres Mal und mit einem leichten Seufzen atmete Legolas ein letztes Mal aus, während seine Hand vom Lederschutz des Ork abließ und sein Blut sich mit dem Fluss aus Blut nach Westen mischte.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Erschrocken zuckte Legolas zurück und blickte entsetzt auf das Wasser, das nun wieder ruhig und unbewegt, nur mehr sein blasses Spiegelbild wiedergab. "Ich weiß was du gesehen hast", hörte er die tiefe und ruhig Stimme Galadriels hinter sich. Legolas fuhr erschrocken herum und erkannte das ruhige und wissende Gesicht Galadriels, das ihn unverwandt anblickte und ihm auf den Grund seiner Seele zu blicken schien. Legolas wollte den Mund öffnen und etwas sagen, doch nicht ein Ton kam über seine Lippen. Das Gesehene hielt ihn fest umfangen. Sollte dies eine Zukunft sein, die vor ihm lag. War dies sein Schicksal?  
  
Eine unglaubliche Schwere legte sich auf sein Herz und er blickte erneut in den Spiegel, als hoffe er etwas anderes darin zu finden, als das Abbild von Schwäche und Verzweiflung. Wie konnte dies seine Zukunft sein. Welch schreckliches Spiel war dies? Wieder erklang Galadriels Stimme und eine Hand legte sich zart auf seine Schulter. Legolas blickte auf und ließ seinen Blick in die Tiefen von Galadriels Augen versinken. "Dein Herz ist stark, doch dein Zweifel an Glaube und Vertrauen, können diese Fahrt in das führen, was du in Galadriels Spiegel gesehen hast. Eure Fahrt steht auf Messers Schneide Legolas und wenn dein Vertrauen dich verlässt, so mag sie fehlschlagen."  
  
- Ende -  
  
So, nachdem ich jetzt sooo lange nicht geschrieben habe, hier mal wieder ein Lebenszeichen von mir. Ich plane möglicherweise noch weitere Episoden aus diesem Bereich, das heißt jeder der Gemeinschaft bekommt die Chance in den Spiegel zu blicken.  
  
Wenn ihr das gerne lesen wollt oder sonst was zu dieser Geschichte sagen wollt, seid so lieb und R/R.  
  
Loymiin 


End file.
